Regresar a la normalidad
by Magical Iris
Summary: Queria más de mis shippers favoritos del libro. Ron y Hermione//Harry y Ginny por eso escribi un poco más de lo que pasaba despues de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Aqui el primer verano juntos de las parejas :
1. Los Cromos

La historia continua…

**Regresar a la normalidad (el capitulo perdido, o 37)**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel largo y agotador día. Ese día en que el sol volvió a salir y la oscuridad término. A Harry le pareció que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido aquellos meses, pero también recordaba lo angustiado que se había sentido en aquella tienda de acampar. Era obvio que las cosas iban a cambiar desde ese día, pero lo más extraño era que todos en el mundo mágico se habían olvidado de decir Quien-tu-sabes o El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, todos absolutamente todos habían empezado a decir Voldemort, y esta vez nadie ahogaba un grito o se le erizaban los pelos. Los cielos más claros que nunca y todas las tiendas se volvieron abrir. El Callejón Diagon volvía al mercado, pero lo mejor de todo era el Ministerio de Magia, no creo que se pueda decir que volvió a la normalidad, porque el ministerio nunca fue tan eficiente, pero con Kingsley al mando esto era inevitable.

Aunque todos los involucrados, sobrevivientes, de la Batalla de Hogwarts, querian pensar en otras cosas después de la Guerra, no era lago en realidad fácil, ya que luego de la Batalla vinieron una serie de entierros. Se hizo una gran Ceremonia donde se enterró a Lupin, Tonos, Fred, Colin, Cho (la exnovia de Harry no sobrevivió la Batalla, al parecer a manos de Lucius), entre otros.

Luego de eso, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a la Madriguera, ya era julio. Aunque esa vez la Madriguera, estaba más apagada que de costumbre, era de esperar… no estaba Fred. También era obvio que George fuera él más afectado, después de todo era su gemelo. Ron intentaba animarlo y juntos inventaron la Crema Cambia Color y le ayudaba en Sortilegios Weasley.

Bill y Fleur los invitaron a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en su casa, en la costa.

-¿Y ya lo han pensado?-dijo Hermione, en el tren camino a la casa de Bill.

-¿Qué hemos pensado?-pregunto Ron.

-Ron, por favor… ¿Qué si ya pensaron si van a regresar a Hogwarts, para terminar lo incompleto?

-Umm…no lo sé, talvez continúe con Sortilegios Weasley, junto a George.

-Yo creo que debo continuar estudiando para convertirme en auror… aunque la última vez que hable con Kingsley, pareció que ya tenia el puesto de auror para mi, supongo que nuestro año en la aventura, parece ser suficiente para saltarse un año en Hogwarts.

-Disculpen, no sé si suena muy infantil, pero ¿Quién quiere una rana de chocolate?- pregunto Ginny.

-Ginny, una rana de chocolate, nunca, jamás será infantil, pásame una- dijo Ron.

- Yo también quiero una- dijo Hermione.

-Y yo-dijo Harry.

Ginny les dio uno a cada uno.

-Todavía tienen cromos ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry, tenía mucho tiempo de no comer una rana.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué sería una rana de chocolate sin cromo?- contesto Ron.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- grito Hermione, viendo su cromo.

-¡Ni yo!- grito Ron, viendo también su cromo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Harry.

Nadie le respondió, estaban atónitos viendo sus respectivos cromos.

-Abre el tuyo, Harry- le sugirió Ginny.

Harry obedeció y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: el cromo era, de él. Su foto le recordaba al primer cromo que él vio en su vida: el de Albus Dumbledore.

Debajo de la imagen venia una etiqueta.

"_Harry Potter, joven mago de la actualidad, estudiante de Hogwarts, buscador de Gryffindor y capitán. Su fama nació poco después de nacer (ya saben su historia), pero se la fue ganando los últimos años, cuando se enfrento varias veces a Voldemort, el mago tenebroso, ya vencido, por el mismo Harry._

_Harry es un héroe actual, un verdadero Gryffindor y aventurero nato."_

-Tenemos el de cada uno de nosotros-dijo Ron mientras leía el cromo de Hermione por encima de su hombro.

-¿Me dejas ver el tuyo, Ron?-pregunto Harry.

Ron le paso el cromo y Harry leyó:

"_Ronald "Ron" Weasley, joven mago de la ac__tualidad, estudiante de Hogwarts, prefecto y guardián de Gryffindor. Lucho en la guerra contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Ayudo en gran parte para lograr la caída total de Voldemort. _

_A él le gusta el Quidditch y el ajedrez. _

-Toma Ron-dijo Harry mientras le devolvía el cromo.- ¿Hermione puedo leer el tuyo?

-Claro, toma-respondió Hermione mientras se lo pasaba.

"_Hermione Granger, joven bruja de la actualidad, estudiante de Hogwarts, prefecta de Gryffindor y primera en su clase. Lucho en la guerra contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Hermione aprende __rápido y eso fue de gran ayuda en la lucha._

_Le gusta leer, el colegio, cumplir su deber y luchar por lo que cree que es mejor."_

Todos se miraron, no podían decir nada, solo Ginny que sonreía la ver la cara de sorpresa de los tres amigos.

-¿Tu sabías algo sobre esto?- pregunto Harry a Ginny, que ahora se empezaba a reír.

-Por supuesto, cuando vosotros jugabais al Quidditch en el jardín aquel día, una lechuza trajo una carta informando de la nueva colección de cromos y también traía las ranas- dijo Ginny.

-¡Fantásticos!-dijo Hermione.

-¡Son fenomenales!-grito Ron, volviendo con el habla, al igual que Hermione.

Continuaron el camino hablando de los cromos, mientras que el paisaje cambiaba y llegaban a las costas.


	2. ¡Vamos a la playa!

-¡Bill, Fleur ya estamos aquí

-¡Bill, Fleur ya estamos aquí!-grito Ron, un poco desesperado (tenia un "poco" de hambre), tocando la puerta.

-¡Espérate Ron! Vas a tirar la puerta-dijo Hermione.

La puerta se abrió, Bill salió con su cola de cabello, seguido de Fleur y su pelo casi-plateado. Al igual que todos los participantes de la Batalla tenían algunas heridas o rasguños visibles.

-¡Hola Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron!-¿Como habéis estado?-pregunto Bill.

-Mejor-respondieron todos.

-Pasen a la cocina, les he hecho algo de comeg-dijo Fleur, su acento había mejorado mucho.

-¡Sí!-dijo Ron, todos rieron.

Se sentaron a la mesa redonda y comieron pescado y guisantes y de postre una torta de manzana.

-Ron, Harry subid por las escaleras y doblad a la derecha, para que podais descansar-comunico Bill.

-Y chicas, subid coged la habitación de la izquiegda-agrego a Fleur, dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Todos subieron y luego tomaron las habitaciones que les habían comunicado.

Harry pensó que era la habitación que había usado Griphook, pero no recordaba muy bien. Se puso la pijama al igual que Ron y se quedo profundamente dormido. Ahora le resultaba realmente dormir, tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y vio hacia la otra cama, se asombro al ver la cama vacía de Ron, Ron raramente se despertaba antes que él. Se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar. Ginny estaba comiendo, junto con Bill y Fleur.

¡Buenos días, Harry!-le dijo Ginny, cuando él se sentó.

¡Buenos días!-dijo Harry a todos.

-Ron tampoco esta en la cama ¿verdad?-pregunto Ginny.

No, no esta… ¿En dond- y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba con Hermione. Desde aquel inesperado beso en medio de la Batalla, Harry no había visto señal de ellos dos, juntos.

-Ya lo esperaba… hace años-dijo Ginny riendo.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Harry, desde hace tiempo lo había pensado. Era algo que le preocupaba un poco ¿él sería el restante? Pero ya no le preocupaba eso, volvía a estar con Ginny junto a él.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer, Ginny se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?

-Claro- dijo Harry, sin pensarlo, tenia un buen presentimiento de lo que pasaría en la playa.

Un rato más tarde, los dos estaban en sus bañadores. Ginny en uno rojo, muy lindo.

-¿En donde crees que estén ellos?- pregunto Harry, obviamente refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione.

-No lo sé, en verdad eso no me importa ahora- le dijo Ginny dirijiendole una esplendida sonrisa a Harry.- Mira que lindo día…


End file.
